The subject of the present invention is a stud welding device with a stud holder having a pointed region for holding a weld stud and a device for preventing an electrical contact between the pointed region of the stud holder and a component.
In the prior art, it is known to prevent an electrical contact between the pointed region of the stud holder and a component, for example a car body panel, by use of a so-called support foot which basically produces the mechanical primary contact between the stud welding device and the component when the stud welding device moves towards the component in order to weld a stud. This support foot is conventionally applied adjacent to the stud holder and therefore considerably increases the overall size of the stud welding device. Owing to increasing automation, it has become necessary to offer stud welding devices which are smaller in overall size but which have the same performance profile as stud welding devices with a support foot. The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a stud welding device that is considerably smaller in overall size but without forfeiting technical properties of previous stud welding devices.